Picnic Love
by hikari0205
Summary: After a rude awakening Chrno realises that Rosette is just too happy. Will he find out why? Or will Rosette keep it a secret? What can happen on a picnic with your best friends? JoshuaxAzmaria ChrnoxRosette.
1. Chapter 1

ok well this is my first try at a chrno crusade fic so i hope its okay . i think it's only really going to be a 2 or 3 chapter fic for the moment unless anyone really likes it and has ideas to continue it

disclaimer : dont own anything to do with chrno crusade all i own is the plot .

on with the fic : )

'' Rosette , where are you taking me ? '' the little devil moaned to the blonde haired exorcist beside him .

'' To the lake of course ! Why ask such a silly question ? Where else would we be going on such a lovely summers day ? '' Oh yes , Rosette Christopher was in a very happy mood , the thing that worried everyone else was that they didn't know why she was so happy . She would usually be moaning about this time that she was hungry and wanted to eat , but not today .

It all started that very morning at 5 a.m, when the sun had started peeking over the hills and the birds started to sing the morning song . The violet-haired devil was sleeping peacefully under a huge sakura tree near the main entrance to the Magdaline building . He was so tired from all of yesterdays work . The cooking and cleaning for the Elder , the 2 different case's he , Rosette and Azmaria had been sent on , the constant running back and forth to make tea for Sister Kate and Father Remington . Everything . He was thankful for some sleep . Unfortunatly he was rudely awaken by Rosette , cold water all over him was not the way Chrno wanted to wake up that morning . The poor devil was pulled up by the happy teen and dragged all the way to Rosettes room to get washed and changed .

'' Honestly Rosette , I wake easily enough by being poked . Why did you have to throw freezing cold water on me ? '' the poor boy exclaimed , he knew it was pointless to sya because she never took any notice . Chrno sat down lightly on the bed and waited for Rosette to clamber up behind him.

'' I know you wake up easily Chrno , but I really , really needed you awake quickly this morning and that was the best way to do it '' Rosette explained . She started to brush and un-tangle the little devils violet tresses , she did this every morning . Well , maybe not the cold water , but the plaiting of the hair was done every day by Rosette . Chrno didn't mind her messing with it as it seemed to keep her happy for a bit , and to go against what Rosette wanted wasn't a good idea .

She started to separate his long hair into 3 parts and again she brushed all 3 bits with care getting all of the knots out and making it neat . Once Rosette had finished with plaiting his long hair she dragged him off outside and into the Jalopy .

And that's where they are now , in the car headed straight for the countryside . Chrno was anxious to see what had put his contracter in such a good mood that morning . Not that he wasn't thankful , but it wasn't normal ! Rosette seemed to be humming to herself happily as she drove along the clear road , Chrno recognised it immediatly as the song Azmaria sung the first time they had witnessed her power to heal . ' It's a wonderful song and Azmaria has such a lovely voice ' Chrno thought to himself ' But Rosette singing anything is an entirley differnet matter '

As much as Chrno liked Rosette he could not stand her singing , he wasn't being cruel or anything as he couldn't sing either , but atleast he admitted it . Rosette loved to sing and would as often as she could , the problem was no-one else liked her singing . It made the young exorcist so angry when they told her to shut up that she refused to come out of her room for tea , instead Chrno bought it up to her and said that he would listen to her sing if it would make her feel better , and she did .

After that she would often sing for Chrno and he always said she was brilliant . Azmaria listened too sometimes and they often did a duet . ' Yes ' Chrno though , ' Duets are better than just one person , it gives the song more life and energy '

Chrno was bought out of his thoughts as the car came to a halt next to the slight hill before the lake , he got out of the car and looked around . Down by the lake he saw Joshua and Azmaria waiting for them .

'' Erm ... Rosette ? Did you plan this by any chance ? '' the red dressed devil asked . He knew the answer before she even said anything , it just had to be planned , there is no way anything would get Joshua up this early unless Rosette forced him out of bed . Azmaria was more likely to have been there seeing as she got up early every morning anyway .

'' Of course it was , I know how tired you are and you were working way too much at the Order so we decided to bring you here for a day of peace and relaxation with friends '

'' Peace and relaxation ? With you and Joshua around ? That's a funny one Rosette ' Chrno joked but inside he was filled with happiness that his friends had done this for him , he definatly didn't expect it so it was a nice suprise .

'' Am I late ? '' A womans voice came from behind , he turned and saw Satella making her way down the bank with a picnic basket and mat .

'' No not at all '' Chrno answered '' Me and Rosette only just got here ourselves ''

'' Ah , that's alright then '' she walked up and enveloped Chrno in a hug , once she had finished she moved onto the others greeting Joshua and Azmaria in the same way whereas her and Rosette just shook hands . Chrno smiled at the site of all of his friends together having fun . He walked over to Azmaria and started chatting to her about the new play she was planning to audition for . Joshua and Rosette weren't far off playing cards with Satella watching closely for any signs of cheating .

'' Hey Chrno , Az ! '' Rosette shouted from the shelter of an old oak tree where herself , Joshua and Rosette we're already sat along with the picnic basket . '' Come on you two we don't have all day ! ''

'' Sorry Rosette , we were too busy talking to notice you move '' The red-eyed apostle apologised .

'' That's ok Az , although I am wondering what you two we're discussing so much that you couldn't hear us '' Rosette looked at them with a look clearly saying

' You-had-better-tell-me-or-I-will-have-to-find-my-own-way-of-finding-out '

Chrno gulped and Azmaria blushed lightly , '' It was nothing important Rosette , we were just talking about the recital im auditioning for this Thursday ''

Rosette gave them a long stare and then sighed '' Ok I will believe you this time because i'm in a good mood ''

Chrno let out a breath he didnt know he was holding and Azmaria looked pleased that she had dropped the matter , but both knew that she hadn't believed it at all.

well thats all for now ... i know its a lame ending but icouldnt think of any other ways .

i will update as soon as possible i promise. well i hope it is okay and doesnt sound too crap lol

r & r


	2. Chapter 2

im back again ... and thanks to the reviewers that commented .

ChibiRacoon - hope I put in enough fluff for your inner fluff demons :P also im not good at fluff so i hope it sounds okay

Shadow Fox777 - Glad you think its interesting :)

Yamiko Number 7 - im glad you liked it ... chinease water torture ? .. ehehe no ;;

Anyway here it is ... im sorry its so awful but i hope it is okay

The sun was high in the sky and the 5 friends were enjoying the day . The food lay on the red and white checked Picnic blanket waiting to be eaten . Rosette and Joshua helped themselves to a bit of everything whereas Chrno , Azmaria and Satella chose certain things from the plates as they went . It was so peaceful and they were surrounded by nature . It was a perfect day so far .

Chrno watched Rosette intently throughout the meal . He started to notice the little things she did . She would lick her lips just after eating and she would close her eyes just before the food entered her mouth . He couldn't believe that he ever missed things like this , they seemed so obvious to him now that she had being doing it all along .

Chrno didn't go completly un-noticed himself . Unknown to him Rosette was watching him through the corner of her eyes . ' He's so cute ' She thought to herself . Rosette also noticed alot of little things he did . She watched his pointed little ears go up when he took a bite of cake and his eyes sparkled as he locked gazes with her for a second before he turned away slightly flushed . As they contined to watch each other Joshua and Azmaria were having a light conversation after finishing their food .

'' So how is the recital going so far Azmaria ? '' Joshua asked with interest to the light haired girl .

'' Oh it's going really well ! I know all of the songs off by heart and the other girls in the choir are picking their favourite songs to sing too '' She answered happily , Joshua was glad that she enjoyed her singing as he thought that she was wonderful at it .

'' So what about you Joshua ? What do you do while i'm at my recital ? '' The young apostle girl asked Joshua with interest and glittering ruby red eyes .

' Daydream about you ' Joshua thought to himself

'' Oh nothing much , talk to Rosette and Chrno , stay in my room , it depends really '' As he said this Azmaria watched how his eyes lit up for a second before speaking and how the light blush remained on his pale cheeks .

As he finished speaking Azmaria stood up and looked down at him with a smile .

'' Do you want to go for a little walk ? '' Joshua's crush asked , still looking at him from above .

'' Yeah , sure . But shouldn't we tell Rosette and Chrno ? ''

'' No i'm sure they will be fine . Too busy looking at each other '' Azmaria giggled and winked at the blonde haired teen . She grabbed Joshua's wrist and pulled him along walking at a slow but even pace . Joshua blushed and followed as he was gently guided over to the wooded area . Azmaria took a quick look back to Rosette and Chrno who still hadn't noticed their departure . Satella caught her eye and smiled then she mouthed ' I will watch them ' . The young girl was grateful and started to pull the older boy along with her .

' This is getting a tad boring now ' Satella thought to herself . ' When are they going to stop staring at each other and realise how they feel . I wish I could bang their heads together ' She contined to think to herself as she watched Chrno and Rosette eye each other . She noticed Rosette blush lighty when she was caught looking by Chrno who gave her a shy smile . Satella rolled her eyes . Suddenly Rosette stood up and ran over to the Jalopy nearly tripping over a small rock . Chrno watched her with wide eyes as he had not been expecting this action whereas Satella sighed and decided to take a little nap .

Chrno rose as Rosette neared them carrying a navy blue bag . She came to the blanket and started to get out her mysterious items . She put her arms into the bag and leant over slightly to reach into the bottom , she bought out some red material .

'' Here you go Chrno , I bought us all some swimming stuff incase we wanted to go into the Lake ''

He stared at Rosette then down to the material she was holding . He hadn't been plannin on getting wet at all . ' But then again , I wasn't planning on any of this was I ' Chrno remembered as he gave Rosette a smile that she returned . ' I love her so much , but I can't seem to get it out . Evertime I come near to telling her something happens or I get cold feet ' The red eyed devil dropped his head a little feeling stupid over his shyness .

'' Hey , what's wrong Chrno ? You look down '' Rosette aked Chrno in a worried tone .

'' Oh i'm okay Rosette , thank-you for asking '' He smiled at her to prove his point , Rosette looked at him for a while longer then smiled back .

Suddenly Rosette started running over to the river . She threw off her Militia uniform as she went . She had obviously been expecting to go in the river as she had her swimsuit underneath . Chrno watched her run . The sun making her body glow a beautiful yellow and made the fabric of her swimsuit shimmer . She turned round and look at Chrno expectadly with her sky blue orbs .

'' You coming or not Chrno ! '' She shouted as she woke him from his daze .

'' Yeah , just give me a minute Rosette . I won't take long '' He grabbed his swimming trunks from the bag and went to the Jalopy to change .

Rosette , who was sat by the lake with her feet dipped in , turned around suddenly as she heard the slamming of a door . A gorgeous site met her eyes . Chrno's long plait of hair had been taken out and was in a simple low ponytail making the rest blow lightly in the breeze , his tanned skin shone orange in the seting sun and his eyes sparkled in the light . He was small and a little skinny , but that didn't matter to Rosette . She just stared as he walked closer to her and the lake .

'' Erm ... do I really look that bad ? '' A nervous Chrno asked looking away with a faint blush staining his cheeks . Rosette's eyes went huge and just stammered .

'' No ! .. I mean no ... you look , I mean you ... er ... you look just fine Chrno '' She finally let out with a small smile and looked away . She cursed herself for stammering but she was thankful that she had been able to answer .

'' Thank you very much Rosette '' Chrno said with a huge smile '' You look beautiful yourself ''

Rosette blushed bright red and just stared at him , her eyes the size of dinner plates .

'' T-t-thank you Chrno ... but I .. I mean i'm not that pretty '' She managed to let out .

'' You are pretty Rosette and ... I ... I want to tell you something very important '' He stopped for a minute and closed his eyes , he was gathering his thoughts and preparing what he had to say .

'' Rosette , over the years that I have helped you to find your brother ... I have realised that I have grown quite fond of you . I ... know that I like you Rosette and I have for a very long time . I could never get the words out before but ... '' Chrno sighed ... '' Today ... I decided that I wanted to tell you that ... I love you Rosette Christopher . For ages I have only seen you as a friend , a best friend , but today I realised that you are more special than that '' Chrno looked towards the river , waiting for Rosette's response . It was true that he would be very upset if she hated him for it , but he knew it was better to let his feelings out .

'' Chrno ... '' Rosette was staring at the side of his face , she couldn't believe what Chrno had just admitted . '' I ... I also love you Chrno ''

Chrno turned his head to watch her , his eyes glowing in the light .

'' And I have for so long . But ... I just didn't have the courage to tell you . Heh , Claire , Anna and Claire will have a field day when they find out that I wasn't brave enough to tell you ''

Chrno smiled at her and his eyes softned as he watched her ramble on about what the 3 girls would do to her . He looked towards the lake again as he listened to her .

'' Chrno . Can I ... ? '' Chrno lifted his head up to look at Rosette . Instead he felt a pair of warm , soft lips pressing against his . His shock soon left as he began to kiss her back . It was a small kiss but all of their love for each other was felt through it . They broke away smiling at each other with love glistening in their eyes and red hues over their faces .

'' Wow , your a good kisser Chrno '' Rosette gave a grin to the younger male .

Chrno stared at her and looked away in embarrasment ,

'' I'm not that good Rosette . You were though '' It was Rosette's turn to blush .

They turned as they heard a male laughing . Joshua . Azmaria was giggling to herself aswell .

'' What are you two laughing about ? '' Rosette asked with curiosity .

'' You two ! '' Joshua said through his laughs '' You sound so funny talking about who the better kisser is ... it's just so ... funny ! '' He started to break down in laughter again . Azmaria was started to laugh a little harder too and soon she had tears of amusment in her red eyes .

When the laughter had died down a bit they all sat by the side of the lake and watched the sunset . The whole area lit up for a second , bathed in Golden light , the lake sparkled the grass shone and the sky was lit up with such beautiful colours .

Rosette was leaning onto Chrno's shoulder and Joshua was being hugged by Azmaria .

'' It's so wonderful isn't it Joshua ? '' Azmaria asked with glee as she watched it .

'' Something even more wonderful is huggin me at this minute '' He answered . Azmaria looked at him then leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips . Joshua went red and then pulled her into a more passionate kiss .

'' So are you all together now ? '' Came a voice from behind them . Satella was stood there with a small smile and holding some towels .

'' Yeah , we are ... '' Rosette answered with a big smile . '' Oh man it's so late ! We have to get going guys otherwise Sister Kate will shout at us '' Rosette started running around in circles picking up random things . They all watched her with wide eyes deciding not to get in her way .

When everything was packed up they all said goodbye to Satella as they clambered into the Jalopy . Azmaria soon drifted off to sleep in the back resting her head on Joshua's lap as he stroaked her hair .

Chrno looked towards the blonde haired militia beside him driving at a very fast speed down the country road .He smiled and gave a light sigh

'' Today I came out expecting nothing , and yet , I ended up getting everything ''

He drifted off and fell asleep dreaming of his blue eyed contracter , friend , and now partner .

well ... yeah thats my sad attempt at a fic

i hope you enjoyed it . im no good at writing fluff so please excuse my crappiness :P


End file.
